


light it up

by broship_addict



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: + companion fanart, AFTG Holiday Zine, Multi, Post-Canon, Ugly Christmas Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broship_addict/pseuds/broship_addict
Summary: Neil Josten is probably the only person in the world capable of getting Andrew into an ugly Christmas sweater.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the contributions to the TFC Holiday Zine, which you can still purchase [here](https://faintlyglow.itch.io/heathensgreetings-aftg-fanzine) (all proceeds go to [Lost-n-Found Youth](http://lnfy.org/) in Atlanta). You can also find the companion art piece cross-posted over on my [tumblr](http://broship-addict.tumblr.com/post/154614525062/part-one-of-my-tfcholidayzine-contributions).

“You don't have to wear it,” Neil says. Andrew does not quite manage to not roll his eyes because he _knows_ he doesn't have to do anything, it’s just –

Andrew vividly remembers the smile on Neil’s face and the way he had tried and failed to smother his laughter when he saw the monstrosity in Nicky’s hands. He remembers the mirth dancing in Neil’s eyes and the way it made him feel a little breathless, a little less able to keep up his impassivity. Most of all, he remembers Neil turning to him in order to appease Nicky and _asking_ if Andrew wanted to _wear_ the awful mess.

He didn't really. It was an eyesore and ugly and some stupid “team building” bullshit scheme. Andrew did not want to wear the sweater, but he _did_ want to make Neil happy, as pathetic as it was.

It was especially pathetic because –

“It lights up,” Boyd says faintly as he opens the door, a hint of jealousy in his voice. His eyes flick back and forth between Neil and Andrew, at their stupid glowing Christmas sweaters, and for some reason he looks put out that his tacky reindeers have been outshone – literally and figuratively –already.

A whooping sound comes from where Nicky must already be, and he comes barreling out of the girls’ dorm room, phone clutched in his hand.

His own sweater is an obvious reference to his sexuality; its bright colours are giving Andrew a migraine, or maybe that’s just his cousin. Nicky crows out, “You all owe me,” to the others as he raises his phone camera.

Andrew is about to murder him, but –

“Oops,” mutters Neil, not looking sorry at all as he gazes down at the dropped phone and the blurry shot it took of Nicky clutching his own shin. Andrew wonders if the lights in his sweater are short-circuiting, because it’s getting kind of hot as Neil carefully walks over Nicky and past Boyd into the dorm. While he’d never admit to being _grateful_ that Neil stepped in, Andrew is glad that he didn't end up wasting his mug of boozy hot chocolate on Nicky’s phone after all. He follows after Neil, though not before giving his overdramatic cousin a disdainful nudge with the toe of his boot.

The TV is already on the Netflix page for a Christmas movie, only one in the long list that the upperclassmen had told Neil they’d be watching. Andrew would have much rather enjoyed the last night before they left on holidays doing something less ridiculous, like smoking on the roof or reading or taking Neil apart with his mouth.

Aaron, judging by the phone in his hand and bored expression, feels similarly, though probably not about Neil. The mug of eggnog and text conversations with his _girlfriend_ (who is busy celebrating PSU’s athletic success with the other Vixens) are likely the only reasons why he’s here at all. Andrew does not do anything to acknowledge his twin’s presence, and Aaron does the same.

Neil, meanwhile, is telling Wilds that, no, he’s fine with a cup of Renee’s virgin eggnog. Wilds is accepting his answer, but she seems disappointed that Neil’s opted out of drinking this time. She stuffs a cookie into Neil’s hands, and Andrew makes plans to steal it later.

“Your sweater is lovely,” Renee tells Andrew from where she’s curled up, diverting his attention. He sincerely doubts it, and grimaces so she knows. She herself is matching Reynolds, and Andrew snorts at the _nice_ written in script across the front of her own sweater. Try as she might, Renee is anything but nice, especially with her dirty tactics and tendency to end fights by holding her blade against his groin. By the knowing look she shoots him, Andrew can tell that she finds humour in it too.

Reynolds also snorts, though it's at Renee’s comment and not her sense of irony. Taking a sip of eggnog from her pretentious wine glass, she tells Renee, “It’s a fucking monstrosity.” She must be drunk already, because she continues with, “A monstrosity for the monster,” and giggles at her own awful joke.

Andrew loses interest when Renee starts to admonish her friend. Instead, he makes his way to the couch Neil has already made himself comfortable on. Andrew nudges him so he’d make room and crams himself between the arm rest and Neil, grabbing at the cookie. Andrew suspects that Neil won’t be able to make it past the first movie without falling asleep, and acknowledges that by the end of the night, his arm will be sore and numb. Boyd reenters the room, glances at the two of them, and sneaks in beside Neil. Andrew scowls at him, because even though he is not particularly fond of Neil’s dead weight, Boyd is one of the few people who wouldn't push the idiot off and Andrew is a little possessive –

Except Neil doesn't _belong_ to him, what’s in between them is _nothing_ , so maybe Andrew’s just against the way Boyd and Wilds will end up taking up too much space on the couch.

“Where’s Kevin?” Boyd eventually asks, after the group’s been waiting for a few minutes.

Andrew shrugs, as if he is not fully aware that Kevin is still in their dorm, frantically looking for the bottles of vodka that Andrew had hidden in retaliation for too many comments about holiday diets. He wonders when Kevin will realize that just because neither Andrew nor Neil can reach the high cupboards doesn't necessarily mean that the vodka won't be there. Neil turns to hide his grin, and what Andrew _is_ fond of is the way it’s now shining at him conspiratorially.

“We can start without him,” Neil suggests. Kevin will probably slink in once he finally finds the alcohol – either that or he’ll go hang out with the freshman and whatever illegally obtained alcohol they have.

Boyd shrugs and presses play as Wilds hits the lights and rushes over to squeeze onto the couch. Andrew prepares himself to be thoroughly bored, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Because of the tight fit, eventually Neil whispers a quiet _yes?_ and shifts so he’s pressing against Andrew’s side in order to give the others more space. Andrew does his best not to think of the warmth Neil gives off. Instead, he focuses on how it’s easier to elbow Neil in the ribs, a dry comment on the tip of his tongue –

Light from the hallway suddenly spills into the room and Kevin makes his way in.

“Fuck you,” he grumbles, glaring at his two roommates.

Or at least, Andrew assumes he does, since they can't really see after a half hour of darkness, a too-bright TV screen, his stupid sweater, and Aaron’s phone-illuminated face. Andrew makes Neil move off him so he can shoot Kevin a lazy salute; Kevin uses his free hand to return it with a raised finger. He shuffles over to sit on the floor in front of them anyways.

At Kevin’s arrival, the other Foxes start breaking out into small conversations, giving up all pretense of interest in the movie. Nicky alternates between annoyingly loud commentary and periods of silence when he’s furiously texting Erik, and Renee and Reynolds are busy trying to paint each other’s nails despite the dim lights. Crinkling noises from Andrew’s left make him realize that at some point, Boyds and Wilds must have opened a package of cookies, so he pokes at Neil and gestures for him to get a few.

Before long, Neil nods off and Andrew decides to just let him sleep. Neil’s head _does_ end up on his shoulder, which Nicky lets out a small squeal of delight at. The others look their way, but are by now long used to the intricacies of whatever thing is between them. Andrew is wondering if he has to throw something, but luckily Nicky’s few self-preservation instincts kick in and he doesn't point his phone camera their way.

The movie ends and Reynolds chooses the next one. Andrew’s stopped paying attention, focusing on Neil’s breaths and the way that, even with the shitty lighting and awfully clashing sweater, he still manages to look every bit as attractive as usual –

Andrew runs out of hot chocolate but doesn't move to get more.

By the time they’re finished with the second movie, Renee and Reynolds have quieted and Kevin’s passed out snoring at Andrew’s feet. He’s about to shake Neil awake and demand that they finally leave when –

“Hey, Neil,” Nicky calls from where he’s laying on the floor. “Time to get up.”

Neil is not a heavy sleeper, and it’s a wonder that he was able to sleep through the movies. Either that, or his paranoia’s finally mellowed out, which Andrew finds pleasing for no reason at all. Regardless, he shoots awake at Nicky’s words and just barely misses hitting the side of Andrew’s head.

“I'm awake,” he announces. “We can watch another.”

The Foxes sigh, already tired of Neil’s bad habits. He refuses to admit when he’s hurt, or when he’s tired, or when his little introverted heart can't handle being around them anymore. The upperclassmen find it too cute to bother feeling offended, and Andrew’s group doesn't really care. A tiny, tiny part of Andrew – one that hears Neil’s _always_ and hopes – is pleased that the two of them have managed to pull off all-nighters together, alone.

That doesn't really matter right now, because even as Neil talks his eyes are already drooping closed. Andrew scoffs and pushes him up off the couch.

“We’re leaving,” Andrew tells the group. He takes a quick glance at Kevin, who remains dead to the world, and wonders if it’s worth it to drag his ass back to the dorm. In the end, Andrew decides that Kevin’s complaints the next morning won't be _that_ bad and instead chooses to push Neil towards the door.

“G’Night,” Neil mumbles.

Nicky, Boyd, and Wilds all answer back enthusiastically while Aaron gets up to shuffle after them. It turns out the reason for Renee and Reynolds’ silence is that they’ve also fallen asleep, Renee making little puffing noises that are only audible with the TV off. Andrew doesn't waste his time giving out pleasantries, but snags a marshmallow from the kitchen on the way out.

When they’re back in their dorm Andrew forces Neil to get ready for bed. He waits for Neil to give a _yes_ before helping him peel off that ugly-as-fuck sweater and shoves a clean pair of pajamas at him. Andrew even refrains from complaining as Neil leans against him while they brush their teeth. It’s only when they’re standing at the base of Andrew’s bunk that Neil finally looks somewhat alert.

“What do I owe you, for wearing the sweater?”

Andrew doesn't answer, because they both know that he wouldn't make Neil give him anything that wasn't a part of the deal unless it _was_ the deal. He’d agreed to wearing the sweater for nothing, so instead he leans forward and asks –

“Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil breathes, and while they’re too tired for Andrew to actually spend the night taking Neil apart, they end up snuggled under the covers together anyways.

* * *

 


End file.
